A Lonly Life
by SomeCrazyGirl
Summary: Sango works for a man she plans to kill one day. On her next mission she has to kill Sesshomaru a dog demon but can she kill one of her own


hi like omg this is my first story and im so happy

I don't own Inuyasha

chapter 1 why

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why? that is a question we seem to ask ourselves. We may have answers and we may add more questions. We will always ask why but why?

Sango walked down the dark street but she saw no one. She blended in like a dark shadow stalking around. With her she had a sword she graved the hilt as she heard a noise. she looked around and saw nothing but thana demon atacked her.

She did a backflip dodging the demons atack. She looked and saw that it was a moth demon. She unshethed her sword and ran to the demon. Slashing her sword at the demon she scliced it's head of. She walked away knowing her job was done.

She went to her house it looked very dark. She got her keys and opeaned the door. She went to the living room and got on her phone. She dialed a number and waited soon someone picked it up.

"Hello" someone asked coldly

"it's me" she answerd

"so I take it you finished the job I gave you right"

"yes"

"good I have another job for you do want it"

"of course"

"well its a really big job anyways i want you to kill the ambassadors eldest son do you think you can do that"

"can you at least give me a name"

"his name is Sesshomaru Taisho he is 22 years old and is a demon"

"ok will you give me more information later"

" i'll send you a letter"

" ok bye Naraku"

Than the line went dead and she hung up the phone. Sango went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. After she ate she took a shower. She took her time and when she was done she got out and dried herself.

She went and changed into her black nightgown. She wasent tierd so she went on the internet. SHe looked up on information on the ambassador of Japan. She saw an artical about him.

InuTasisho

the best ambassador Japan has ever seen

42 year old Inutaisho is to be the best ambassador yet. With a loving wife, two sons, and a adopted daughter he is to have the perfect family. Him and and his eldest son Sesshomaru are said to have a very bad bonding after Inutaishos first wife died. Not only was that his wife but she was Sesshomarus mother...

Sango stoped reading she felt sorry for Sesshomaru. She lost both her parents and brother when she was 10. A demon named Naraku killed them right in front of her but he didn't see her. The only resaon she is working for him is because this was the only way she can get close to him. All she wanted to do is kill him for what he did to her. He dosent know who she really is or else he will kill her.

A curse was put on her familythat has been passed down. It only happens to the girls but they are born as demons. Some may think that is cool but she was born a dog demon and with so few dog demons they will take her and force her to mate with other dog demons.

Sango started to look for a picture of Sesshomaru. When she found one she was shocked he was a dog demon. He looked prettier than any girl she saw. He was tall with beautiful silver hair he had claws and had markings on his face. What surprised her the most was his eyes they were a beautiful golden color. She stared at the picture for a few more minuets than said "too bad I have to kill him" she looked at her clock "dame I have to go to sleep"

She turned of the computer than got into bed. She tried to go to sleep but found it hard to. When she did she was dreaming of golden eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep"...

"uhh" Sango woke up as the alarm started to beep "will you just shut the hell up!" she yelled at it. She turned it of befor it started beeping at her again. She got up and changed into diffrent clothes. She wore a black t-shirt and black pants.

She went into her kitchen to cook herself some breakfast. After she ate she opeaned her door and saw an envelop. She took it back inside and looked inside of it. She took out a photo of Sesshomaru and a paper of information.

Name: Sesshomaru

Age: 22, Gender: Male

Discription: silver hair, claws, golden eyes, a very strong dog demon

She loked at his picture " so he is a dog demon a very strong one oh well if I don't beat him it's not like I care what happens to me" She still loked at his photo "beside the Taisho family im the last living dog demon" she siged " why do I have to go so low as to kill my own kind why"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

im done with the first chapteri need advice so please review


End file.
